


Kanien'kehá:ka Tea

by Conhayth



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sex Pollen, actually sex tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conhayth/pseuds/Conhayth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor leaves some tea with Haytham, telling him to leave it alone. Haytham doesn't listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kanien'kehá:ka Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brokibrodinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokibrodinson/gifts).



Haytham picks up the little box that his son had left in the corner of the Templar's office. Connor had told him to leave it alone, but had not given him a reason why. He opens it, smirking as he opens the little pouch inside. It's some type of tea.

After sniffing it, and deliberating, he decides to try some. A few pinches worth would not be missed, even by Connor. He calls for a servant, instructing him to prepare the tea, and that he'll take it in his bedroom. He takes a lamp with him up to his room, intent on starting a new book. 

When the tea arrives, Haytham takes a cup, breathing in the aroma. It smells spicier than his usual blends. He sips at it, curious. It's absolutely delicious. He continues reading, and before long he's finished off the entire pot. Instead of cooling down when he finishes the tea, he seems to grow hotter.

He's just starting to remove his shirt when Connor comes in through his bedroom window. Connor takes one look at the still-open box and then turns to look at his father, eyes widening in horror. “Father, tell me you did not drink that.”

“Connor! What did I tell you abou- what?” Haytham stares back, freezing with his shirt only halfway on.

Connor sniffs at the teapot. “You drank it.”

“Yes.” He hesitates. “What does that mean?” A flood of heat crashes over him.

“It's a tea, for sexual problems.” Connor rubs the back of his neck, flushing.

“Sexual. Problems.” Haytham stares.

“Yes. You will grow too warm, your body will become aroused.” Connor looks away, distracting himself with closing the window. He turns back to his father, head down. “You will need to have sexual intercourse, to end the- the situation.”

“Why didn't you tell me?!” Haytham's panicking, recognizing the feelings of arousal spreading through him.

“I told you not to touch the tea!” Connor yells back. “You should have listened!”

“You know how this tea works. Fix this.” Haytham glares.

Connor eases onto the bed, helping his father remove his shirt. Just knowing Haytham will become desperate for sex, awakens his fantasies of being dominated by the Templar Grandmaster. “What would you have me do, father?”

His son is so close and reminds him so much of Ziio, so incredibly beautiful. Haytham feels his dick start to stir, completely untouched. “Lay with me.” He cannot find shame in his desires now.

Connor flushes darker, but steps back and begins removing his Assassin robes. It's quick and efficient, but not rushed.

Haytham cannot look away.

Finally, Connor is naked and crawling onto the bed, a bottle of oil in his hand.

Haytham takes it from him, pushing Connor down onto his back, pushing between his legs. “I need you.”

“I know.” Connor nods, biting his lip as Haytham pushes two slicked fingers into him. He tries to just relax, but the older man is too desperate. He grabs Haytham's wrist, holding him still. “Slower, father. You are hurting me.”

Haytham swallows, his eyes showing the need coursing through him. “Yes, sorry.”

Connor slowly releases Haytham's arm. “I promise, you will have me. Slower.”

Haytham begins to move his fingers again, his free hand fisting in the sheets, in an effort to cope with the slower pace.

Soon Connor's moaning, three of his father's long fingers buried inside him. He pulls Haytham in for a fierce kiss, moaning against his lips. “Please. Please father.”

“I have you.” Haytham growls, pulling away to oil his cock before beginning to press in.

Connor groans, hands gripping at Haytham's sides as the Templar pushes deeper.

The older man waits, panting into Connor's neck, fighting the desperate need to breed.

The Assassin finally nods, rocking his hips down. “Move.”

Haytham obeys, giving in with a groan. His son is pliant beneath him, moaning at each thrust. He speeds up, unable to help himself and Connor doesn't stop him, just moaning softly and clutching at Haytham's arm. The Templar changes his angle, intent on increasing Connor's pleasure.

Connor cries out as Haytham hits his spot. He babbles in Kanien'kehá:ka as his father hits it again and again.

It makes the desire flooding through Haytham burn hotter and he speeds up, panting into Connor's neck.

The Mohawk continues to babble into Haytham's ear, almost chanting his words. He repeats one, over and over again. “Raké:ni, raké:ni, raké:ni!”

Something comes over Haytham again, and he orders Connor to come in a voice roughened by passion.

Connor comes with a cry, clenching around his father.

Haytham manages a few more thrusts before he thrusts deep, coming hard. He groans into Connor's neck, arms and legs giving out.

Connor doesn't push him away, panting beginning to ease, hands running over Haytham's back. He repeats the word again. “Raké:ni.”

Haytham presses kisses to Connor's throat as he starts to regain his ability to move. “What are you saying, Connor?”

Connor turns a little shy, turning his head away. “Father...”

“Father...” Haytham takes it in slowly, the passion of the tea fading away, replaced by horror. Moments pass as everything sinks in.“Connor.”

“I apologize.” Connor pushes Haytham off him and gets up, quickly dressing.

The Templar just stares, unable to find words. He told his mostly estranged son, one desperate for fatherly affection, to lay with him. True, he was under the influence of some strange Kanien'kehá:ka tea, but he essentially forced himself on Connor.

As soon as Connor's done dressing, he's out the window, long before Haytham can speak. He comes back later that day, creeping into Haytham's office to get the tea.

But Haytham hears him and steps into the room. “Connor, wait! I want to apologize!”

Connor stops, turning back to his father. “Apologize?”

“Yes, for pushing you into-” He waves his hand, unable to speak the words.

“You had taken the tea and you did not- I wanted-!” Connor stops himself, cheeks heating. “I wanted to help you.”

Haytham freezes. “Wait.” He puts the pieces together, mentally stumbling over the results. “You wanted- you wanted this? You wanted _me,_ your father?”

Connor won't meet his eyes, but he hasn't bolted.

Haytham swears, surging forward to pull the younger man into a kiss.

Connor struggles in surprise, but can't get away from the grip his father has on his hair. He relaxes into it, even as Haytham's releasing him. Connor pulls Haytham back in, kissing him gently. 

It doesn't stay gentle, quickly gathering intensity. They only break apart when they need air.

“Connor.” Haytham whispers, fingers running over his son's cheek.

The Assassin holds his breath, staring into Haytham's eyes. “Father.”

“Would you call me it in Mohawk?”

“Yes, Raké:ni.” Connor smiles, enjoying the way Haytham's eyelids flutter and the little groan that escapes him.

“This is wrong, Connor.” Haytham whispers it. “But I cannot find myself caring. I want this again.”

Connor bites at his father's throat. “I do too.”

Haytham sighs, tilting his head back to offer Connor more room.

“We should discuss this again in a few days, after we have both thought about it, with clearer heads.” Connor whispers it into Haytham's throat. “We would have to be careful.” He nibbles on Haytham's jawline.

“We would be.” The Templar pulls Connor into a hungry kiss, one hand tangling in the Assassin's hair.

Connor moans into the kiss, one hand fisting in Haytham's coat.

After a few intense moments pass, Haytham withdraws slightly. “Why do you have that tea, Connor? Why did you bring it here?”

Connor flushes. “To help Kanen'tó:kon and others. I traded for the tea. I brought it here because I wanted to travel lightly for a mission.” 

“Who?” Haytham stares.

“Kanen'tó:kon... my best friend.” 

“Oh.”

“Yes.” Connor leans in again. “I apologize for not explaining the dangers of the tea. I hope you can forgive me.”

Haytham nods. “How are you- how are you feeling?” He waves a hand in the direction of Connor's rear, his cheeks maybe just a bit pinker.

“Sore, but not badly so.” He hesitates. “Father, do you want this? The tea did not give you a choice.”

“I did not give you one, either.” Haytham moves a hand up to caress his son's cheek. “Do you want this?”

Connor nods, cheeks burning.

“Good.” Haytham kisses his son gently. “Now, I am exhausted. I must sleep.”

Connor kisses him back before pulling away. “Sleep well, father.”

“Stay and get some sleep yourself. You will be safe here, able to get some rest.” 

The Assassin just nods. “Thank you.”

“Of course. Make yourself comfortable.” Haytham slides underneath his blankets, leaving Connor to get comfortable on his own.

After some deliberation, Connor eases onto the bed behind his father. “Good night.”

“Good night, Connor.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, this isn't v good.


End file.
